forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.138
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.138 will take place on Thursday, November 1st. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For the detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Improvements *Avatars are now sorted by the time you have unlocked them. This means you will now always see your most recently unlocked avatar at the top of the list! *We have made several improvements to the HTML5 Version of the game, such as improved performance in the game and particularily when scrolling through drop-down menus such as the good selection in trades. Additionally, we have improved the text display on high-DPI screens. *We have added a warning to the Store Building Item that details what changes are done when the building is stored, such as re-gained population or lost unlocked military slots. *We have made some adjustments to the way rewards are displayed in the game to make sure the actual reward is always displayed instead of the category such as "Light unit" or "Residential building". *We have added a checkbox to tick when attempting to delete a special building, similar to how the game behaves when attempting to delete a Great Building. Regular buildings can still be deleted without having to tick this checkbox. Bugfixes *We have fixed a bug that caused some buttons in the quest overview to loose their first row of pixels in the HTML5-Version of the game. *In the HTML5-Version of the game, the icons of visitors in the friends tavern could sometimes be misaligned. This has now been fixed. *In a battle, clicking the field in the HTML5-Version of the game caused some odd blinking of the ranges. This has now been corrected. *The animation for the Black Tower was missing in the HTML5-Version of the game. It should now glow ominously once again when it is producing! *We have made sure the best reward for daily challenge chests containing fragments is now always displayed as the first entry for the chest. *We have fixed an issue that could sometimes cause the wrong day to be displayed in events of the Event History. *When upgrading a building such as the Mill of Fall, population did not always update with the value of the new building right away. This has been fixed. *An error was fixed that caused "house" terrain indicators to not always get placed on all fields in guild expedition battles. *The green indicator for completing a daily challenge was missing when a standalone battle was completed. This has been added now. *After exiting the reconstruction mode, roads were unintentionally highlighted on moseover. This has now been fixed. *We have shortened the banner of some quests in the quest overview to avoid creating a gap between quests. External Links Official changelog Category:Changelog